Five Dollars
by LycoX
Summary: As Yogi looks at the five dollar bill on the floor, he realizes he owes Darby big time.


**Five Dollars**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. I was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr to write this even though it was considered to be a crack!theory for the most part.**

* * *

As Yogi stared at the five dollar bill on the floor near his class room, he couldn't help but come to a realization involving Darby that just maybe he'd been really and truly in the wrong to accuse her of swiping his own five bucks! The money on the floor had obviously been one of the things that had put Riley and Maya at odds this week and Mr. Matthews' Beliefs lesson clearly had something to do with that as most of his lessons tended to do. But at least it made his History class interesting for the most part and fun at times too. The accusation had been something that had made for considerable strain between the two of them and he was hating it big time as it was pretty much his own fault. _I owe my tall Goddess big time!_

And if he hurried, he might be able to catch up to her before she left the school for the day. Taking off as quickly as he could without running to avoid being in trouble for running in the halls, Yogi did what he could with the limits he had against him to get out to the front door and once he succeeded, quickly looked around for Darby. Dave happened to see his little friend frantically searching for something or someone and came over to him. "Hey buddy, what's going on?"

"I'm looking for Darby, have you seen her!?" Well, guess he should have expected that since the two had been pretty much attached to the hip since the end of last year except for in recent weeks after the Forgiveness Project.

Which had left him pretty curious as his two friends rarely fought and when they did it was usually resolved pretty quickly. "Uhh yeah, she just left actually but I think I heard her tell Sarah she wanted to go to Topanga's."

"Aww crap." Moaned Yogi as he'd been hoping this would have been easier to do!

Dave gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Sorry Yogi." He figured the little guy must have decided to try and end the odd tension between him and Darby but came up short this time.

"Not your fault, but thanks anyway."

"What are you gonna do now?"

Yogi looked at him as if he was crazy for asking that. "Go to Topanga's of course!"

"Good luck!" Yogi nodded and then took off to where his mom was waiting on him and quickly got in while telling her where he needed to be.

Something she was thankfully okay with after seeing just how important it seemed to be to her son that he get there sooner rather than later. She had known about the recent strain between her son and Darby and wondered if he was finally going to end that so things could be better between the two. _Puppy love, isn't it beautiful?_

 **Topanga's twenty minutes later**

It'd taken Yogi and his mother twenty minutes to reach Topanga's thanks to traffic and he hoped like crazy his girl was still there as he really wanted to make things bettter between him and her. His mom promised to stay in case things didn't go so well and he was thankful for that. Rushing inside, he saw Darby and Sarah sitting down at the little coffee table that Riley and her friends usually liked to sit down at when they were there. "Darby!" He called out in relief and immediately catching her attention in the process when she'd been discussing with Sarah if whether or not it was time to end things with Yogi since she felt nothing was getting better after that whole five dollar accusation of his.

Getting up and looking rather confused as he made his way to her, she asked him what he was doing there. Though a part of her was hoping it was to make things okay with them again instead of anything unpleasant. As despite their recent issues, she still really liked her little Yogles despite his accusing her of stealing money from him. Pity their part in the Forgiveness Project hadn't been a success. "I'm here because I owe you big time."

That made her pretty curious and he must have seen that on her face cause he continued. "I saw this five dollar bill on the floor at school and it made me think about how I accused of you taking money from me. Seeing that money on the floor made me realize that maybe I just dropped it somewhere. I am so sorry for that Darby as I never should have thought that you of all people would do that and hopefully you can find it in you to forgive me but I understand if you can't." Where he could have dropped it was anyone's guess but he wasn't caring about it as his tall Goddess was far more important.

Darby couldn't help the big smile that appeared on her face after hearing what he had to say. Sarah herself was happy with this turn of events since she knew how much her best friend cared about the little guy. They were doing better then what she and Wyatt had been during their short time together. "Oh… Yogles!" Called out the blonde happily and rushed to hug him and once again not caring one bit about their height difference.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Rubbing her nose against his answered that question easily enough, leaving him with a big smile and feeling very relieved.

Picking him up, she went back to the chair she'd been sitting in previously with him in her lap and ignoring the looks she was getting from everybody else. Though Katy Hart couldn't help but find it weirdly cute with those two. Yogi also fired off a text to his mom that all was good as Sarah watched on in amusement. "Good to see you two worked things out." She told them happily and got big smiles in return.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this! I learned earlier that after Girl Meets New Years, we're getting another hiatus. Which is honestly stupid in my view. And for those who are more interested in my Arrow/Flash stories, I am working on the next Making The Call chapter and it should be up sometime soon. Anywho, R and R!**


End file.
